Tainted Innocence
by GindionTheWarrior
Summary: Enter with caution. Yaoi. Rape Scene. Link x Dark Link


Tainted Innocence   
  
By Gindion (previously known as MandyJoe AKA INSANE)  
  
~Yo, peeps. This here is a yaoi fic, dealing with a serious issue. That issue would be rape. I realize that many people are sensitive towards this issue, and I mean no offense towards anyone. I am simply testing my abilities as a writer, by getting into the mind of the bad guy. If this offends you in any way, I apologize, but I would prefer if you keep your offense to yourselves, and review my story with constructive criticism. This goes for all you who are offended by yaoi as well. Oh, and the characters portrayed here belong to Nintendo~  
  
  
  
I cannot remember when it was that I gained full conscience. One moment I was in his mind, the next I was out in the world of Hyrule. I have come to believe that it was Ganon's doing. His evil magic was like a magnet, drawing all darkness towards him. But, that does not matter. What happened happened, and why it happened is not important.   
  
The first thing I knew was that I had to go after the young man. It was my only driving factor, my only purpose. I followed him for many days, and many nights. Finally, the perfect time came. He left his horse in the stable of an Inn, and he and that annoying, bitch fairy went to their room to rest. I stalked quietly through the shadows, slipping silently through the door.   
  
There he stood, almost undressed. His tunic lay on the bed, before him. He stood with his back towards me, arms stretched above his head. The white top had been laid aside as well, and he wore nothing but the white leggings, and his boots. The tight cloth hid nothing, every curve of his barely grown body was revealed to me, and I felt desire awaken in my body. A tight ball of warmth, in the pit of my stomach, spreading to every are of my body.   
  
I stepped forward from the shadows. The bitch fairy saw me, and was about to say something, but a single movement of my hand, and she was knocked from the air. She was no match for my dark magic. The young man didn't notice anything, until I stepped forward, putting my arms around his slender waist.  
  
He started in alarm, trying to pull away. I held him tight, kissing his neck softly, a low purr in the back of my throat. He struggled to get away, and I could smell fear on him, further awakening the desire in my body. I spun him around, pushing him down onto the bed. His eyes widened, the sight of me revealing his perfect double. Only darker. My clothing, same as his, black as a moonless night. My skin a deep tan, my hair a dark chocolate brown. I smirked down at him, my crimson eyes no doubt glinting with an evil light. He asked me who I was, what I wanted, nothing but stupid questions, full of fear. I said nothing, holding him in place with my magic, pulling off my clothing, so that I wore nothing but my dark-grey leggings. I slipped onto the bed with him, straddling his trembling waist, leaning down to look him in the eyes.   
  
He whimpered softly, the sound muffled as I caught his lips in a deep kiss, his gasp further opening him to me. He cried softly, into the kiss, and I pulled back. I laughed softly, down at him, brushing a few locks of his hair away from his paled face. I moved my hips against his, and he gasped again, when he felt the evidence of my desire there. He shook his head slightly, begging me no, please don't. I simply laughed, moving down his body, pulling his leggings off as I went. When they were discarded to the side, I turned him onto his stomach.   
  
Positioning him on his knees, I grabbed his wrists, holding them behind him. He turned his head to the side, to breath. I didn't really care if he breathed or not. He'd live long enough to be used. I pulled my leggings down, just enough. I whispered to him. Relax, and it won't hurt as much. The malicious amusement behind my voice was evidence of how much I didn't want him to relax.  
  
I positioned myself, driving into him in one fluid motion. His piercing scream was like a beautiful symphony, and I wanted to draw it from him again and again. No one could hear. I had taken care to soundproof the room with my magic.   
  
I slid almost completely out of him, before driving back in. The pace I set was quick, drawing more and more screams from his pain-wracked body. I said nothing, I simply gasped and moaned, as I felt blood trickle from him, where I was tearing him open.  
  
I allowed his fairy to awaken, and see what I was doing to her beloved boy. She screamed in exquisite horror, but was still held at bay by my dark forces.   
  
Finally, the tightness of my lovely double grew too much, and I threw back my head with a loud moan, thrusting into him one last time, as I reached and surpassed my peak. I pulled out, letting him fall limp onto the bed. I turned him over, almost gently, smiling down at his tear streaked face.  
  
You're mine. I thought. And said to him. Everytime you lay with a woman, or man if you so prefer, you will remember me. And what I did to you. And you will always be mine.  
  
  
  
~Wow. I feel proud of myself. I think I did a pretty good job of getting into the mind of the evil guy. This is a rewrite of a fic I did a while ago, and I never felt that I did a good enough job. I think this a lot better. R and R. Thanks, peeps~  
  
~Gindion 


End file.
